Portable mobile communications devices such as mobile phones are becoming ever more sophisticated and include many new features and capabilities. One type of portable mobile communications device utilizes a slider mechanism to open or expose additional surface area on the device. The additional surface area can be used for user input as it typically includes additional buttons such as a keypad or other navigational keys.
Heretofore, the sliding mechanism itself was not considered an input or navigational mechanism.